


Ice-Cream War

by QueenAthenaTheFirst



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Ice-cream rivals AU, Multi, ice-cream, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAthenaTheFirst/pseuds/QueenAthenaTheFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will, man listen. Hadn’t you said that today was the day that you would make him leave” Leo asked and Will nodded “Then why didn’t you tell him anything and why the hell did you give him the lemons”<br/>“Cause he said that he needed them and didn’t you see how sad he looked when he said that he was out of lemons and how happy he was when he got them” Will starred dreamingly at the ceiling.<br/>“Will, honey, the only thing I saw from this guy was: Stare, stare, more stare and did I mention the I want to kill you look?"</p><p>This is a Solangelo Ice-Cream Rivals AU crack!fic, also it has a bit of fluff in it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Must Take Revenge

Today’s the day, Will thought, the day he would finally tell at the death boy selling ice-cream right in front of Will’s Ice-Cream Parlor “Apollo” to move. In the beginning it was nice and all, seeing someone selling ice-cream while looking all gloomy but when death breath started taking Wills clients, shit just got serious. 

“Why don’t you just ask him to move somewhere else” Piper, his colleague, asked him while smiling brightly at the woman she was serving.

“He actually did try it once” Percy looked up from the ice-cream catalogue and smirked “But it didn’t go as he had planned”.

“Why?” Piper asked “What happened?”.

“He got flustered and started mumbling about the weather” Leo laughed and took the catalogue from Percy’s hands.

“It didn’t go like this” Will mumbled and tried to hide his blushing face “I just, you know, started casually talking to him. Telling him how it wasn’t good to sell ice-cream in front of an ice-cream shop and then he smiled to me and the weather did look hot, I mean cute, I mean nice and ah-HI NICO” he shouted when Nico (aka the Death Boy) entered the shop.

“So you’re Nico” Piper smiled gently at him and looked slyly at Percy and Leo.

“Yes, and you are?” Nico asked not actually seeming very interested in finding out.

“I’m Piper, Will’s friend and colleague” she tried to shake Nico’s hands but he put them inside his pockets, unfazed she continued talking “And this are Leo and Percy”.

Percy smiled at Nico and went back on trying to take the catalogue from Leo’s hands and Leo, well, he was holding a match in his hands so Will had to tackle both him and Percy to the ground.

“This is the last time you set a fire in this place Leo” he shouted and then smiled sweetly at Nico and said “So death breath, can I help you with anything”.

“Yeah, I’m out of lemons and Mrs. Peters really likes my lemonade so would you mind lending me some” Nico simply stated unfazed of the name-calling.

“But Mrs. Peters is my client, she likes my lemonade” Will said while sounding as a two-year old who just got told to go to bed.

“Yeah well, people change. She doesn’t like your lemonade any-more and she’s my client now so… lemons?” Nico said and gave Will a bag to fill with lemons.

After Nico left with his lemons, Piper said firmly “I’ll call Annabeth to help me create and awesome new catalogue for this place, we will not let this selfish weirdo take our clientele, will we?” she barked at Percy and Leo who simply smiled and said “No ma’am”. 

“Now Will, call Jason and tell him to come here right this instant, also try to convince Hazel, Frank and Reyna to come too… This punk is going down” Percy declared while holding his spoon like a sword.

“Guys, please I’m fine” Will pleaded at them with his best puppy-eyes, it did not work.

“Will, man listen. Hadn’t you said that today was the day that you would make him leave” Leo asked and Will nodded “Then why didn’t you tell him anything and why the hell did you give him the lemons?”

“Cause he said that he needed them and didn’t you see how sad he looked when he said that he was out of lemons and how happy he was when he got them” Will starred dreamingly at the ceiling.

“Will, honey, the only thing I saw from this guy was: Stare, stare, more stare and did I mention the I want to kill you look? Also, stare” Piper said. 

“So I just messaged Jason” Percy said “And he that he’s on his way, plus he said that he has an awesome plan to make Nico leave”  
“Really? What else did he say” Piper frowned. She had learned from a young age that she should always feel bad for Jason’s victims cause his plans could get someone killed.

“Don’t worry” Percy said “He just called it Plan A, so I bet he must also have a plan B and C”.

“Yeah” Leo agreed “I don’t think he’s going to pull another Octavian”.

“Ok then, let’s wait for them to come here and we shall begin planning our revenge” Piper said and looked over at her phone. Suddenly her cute smiled turned into something twisted and scary “I have some great news everybody” she started.


	2. This is War

That moment Hazel appeared, but she didn’t approach them, she went towards Nico.

“What is she doing” Leo asked.

“I think she’s going to tell him to leave without us having to start the ice cream war, you know how Hazel hates fights” Piper shrugged “Wait a minute, is she hugging him” she shrieked.

“Do they know each other” Will looked over at the smiling ‘couple’.

“Hey guys look, it’s Jason” Percy waved at Jason but Jason went towards Nico and tried to hug him, Nico pushed him and Hazel started laughing, it was as if they knew each other for a very long time. “Was I really the only one who didn’t know him” Piper asked looking confused.

“Don’t be sad Pipes” Leo said “Neither did me or Percy knew him”. 

“Then how do they know him” Will asked.

Frank, who was holding a tiny bear in his hands for some weird reason, entered the Ice Cream parlor and smiled at the group “Hi guys”.

“Hey Frank, watcha got there” Leo asked, pointing at the tiny bear.

“Oh it’s just a gift for Hazel’s brother” Frank sighed “He didn’t want to have a party so Hazel made me come here to bring him his gift”.

“So you didn’t come here for me Frank? I thought that you said that we would be together forever” Leo said with his worst acting and his best drama queen voice.

“As if” Frank said “Anyways guys I should better go and give Nico his present”  
The group sat up “Nico who?” Piper questioned, “Nico Di Angelo, Hazel’s half-brother. You know that, don’t you?” Frank looked at them as if he was explaining something to a two-year old.

“Pfft, yeah, of course we know him… NOT. Do you really think that these are the faces of people who knew that Nico was Hazel’s brother” Percy exclaimed.  
“Well come on then, I’ll introduce you to him” Frank took Wills hand and started walking towards the exit when Will stopped looking all flustered and said “No, it’s okay. We actually know each other”

“But you didn’t know he was Hazel’s brother” Frank said but got interrupted by Hazel “FRAAAANK, come here and give Nico his gift”. Nico tried to shush her down, saying that he didn’t want anything but Hazel couldn’t get any of it “Come one Nico” Jason said “You’re gonna love it, Annabeth helped us make it”  
“But I don’t even know who that Annabeth is and-” Nico whined but got cut off from Jason’s shouts “THALIA, OI BIG SIS OVER HERE” he waved his hands like a maniac causing every person in 100meter radius to glare at him. 

“Even Thalia knows him” Piper said sadly “How come she knows him” she asked.

“It’s okay Pipes” Percy pated her shoulder “Thalia knows everybody”.

“Yes but she was our back-up plan, what if she decides to help him”.

“Help who” Reyna suddenly appeared behind Piper making Percy scream like a little girl “When did you get here” he shrieked.

“I was here the whole time” Reyna said.

“I didn’t see you” Leo looked confused “Did you see her” he asked the others.

“Nope, I didn’t see you, are you sure you were here the whole time” Percy said while looking at the her with a weary look.

“Yes” she said angrily “Where do you think I got the ice cream from?”.

“Are you certain” Leo asked again which made Reyna angry.

“You know what guys, whatever you want to do to that poor boy, I ain’t gonna help you with it. Cause I’m gonna help him, and one day, you’ll come back. You’ll beg me to team up with you, but it’s going to be too late” she started maniacally laughing. Reyna, then, walked over at Nico and Hazel and told them something. Hazel glared at the group in the Ice Cream parlor, she then looked over at Reyna and they nodded. Jason smiled at Frank and they both hig-fived. Nico just shrugged and went back on serving Thalia, who had the audacity to eat there and not in “Apollo”.

“Why do I have a feeling that this is not good” Percy glanced worriedly at Will.

Annabeth got out of her car, fifteen minutes late and with a bag full of books. She went over to greet Hazel and the others. 

“What are they talking about” Piper asked.

“I don’t know, but I really do hope that Annabeth won’t stay with them” Leo shuddered thinking of how strong the other group would be with Hazel, Annabeth and Reyna on their side.

“Of course she won’t stay with them, she’s my girlfriend” Percy smiled proudly and waved at Annabeth “Hey Wise Girl” he shouted “Over here”.

Annabeth entered the “Apollo”, took a look at all of them and said “Sorry guys, but I’m teaming up with them”.

“But why” Percy whined, opening his eyes because he thought he would look like a puppy but he actually look like a very sad/maniac owl who wanted to kill Annabeth.

“Because it’s going to be more fun like that” she simply answered.

“But your team is stronger than ours” Will noted.

“Don’t worry Will, we’re sending you Frank” she smiled sweetly, but the smile was mostly the one you give at those who’re about to loose.

“But I’m the only girl in here” Piper looked over at Annabeth with her own puppy face which would have worked if it wasn’t Annabeth the one who received it.

“Hey Piper, can I get some Chocolate Fondue Ice Cream” A red-haired girl sat down to the table next to Leo and Percy. “Hi Percy, Leo” she smiled.

“Sure Rach’… hey Rachel, my dearly beloved best friend Rachel” Piper started saying, her voice full of sugar.

“What do you want” Rachel said firmly.

“Do you want to be in our group” Leo winked at her.

“What kind of group” she questioned.

“Well, Will over here wants to get his clients back so we’re thinking of creating a new Ice Cream flavor that will make everyone go nuts” Percy smiled.  
“Sounds like fun, plus I have nothing else to do so… I’m in. So who’s in our group” she asked.  
Annabeth got a pen and paper out of her bag and started writing the name of the groups and those of the participants.

The Apollo Group:

Will  
Piper  
Percy  
Leo  
Frank  
Rachel

The Pluto Group:

“Wait a second” Will said “Why do you get named after the Roman god of death”  
“He’s not the God of death, but the God of the Underworld and he’s also the judge of the dead. The God of death is Thanatos, plus the name Apollo is both Greek and Roman so stop whining” she said angrily.

The Pluto Group:

Nico  
Hazel  
Jason  
Thalia  
Reyna  
Annabeth

Leo looked over at Percy and Will and smirked “Let the games begin, and let’s hope that the odds will be in our favor, plus let’s hope that nobody from here is somebody’s else father and”  
“Okay then, bye” Annabeth hurriedly left the parlor.  
“But I had a speech prepared” Leo said.  
“Well you can tell it to her some other time” Will looked determined “Now, let’s start. Cause this is war”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as always I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am. Please leave a comment below ^0^


	3. SUNDAY?!

“It is another beautiful day in the “Apollo” parlor, the birds are chirping, the bees are humming and WE HAVE A 50% DISCOUNT FOR ALL THE ICE-CREAMS! THAT’S RIGHT HUMANS, YOU CAN BUY THREE ICE-CREAMS IN THE PRICE OF ONE” Percy was shouting with his megaphone, which gods know where he got it from.

“WELL IN THE DEATH BOY’S TRUCK” Jason started shouting with his own megaphone but got cut off by Nico “Oy, leave me out of this”; and Thalia “Where do y’all find those damn things? IT’S BLOODY 5 AM” .

“AS I WAS SAYING, IN THIS TRUCK OVER HERE” he started motioning to the ice-cream truck “WE SERVE THE MOST DELICIOUS LEMONADE AND FOR ONLY 1 DOLLAR”  
“OH YEAH, OUR LEMONADE IS MORE DELICIOUS THAN YOURS AND IT COSTS 50 CENTS”

“Guys, it’s an ice cream shop. Why are we all talking about lemonades” Will mumbled under his breath, not having the energy to speak any louder.

“You hear me big bro, If I hear one more bloody word come from that pretty mouth of yours I swear that you’ll never, ever be able to speak again” Thalia threatened Jason.  
“HA- LOOK AT HOW UNFRIENDLY THOSE PEOPLE ARE, DO YOU REALLY WANT THEM TO BE SERVING YOU?”.

“JACKSON” Thalia thundered “That goes for you too”.

“Guys, will you shut up. I’m pretty sure that half of the residents in this damn city have called the cops” Everyone did shut up, but not because of the threat but mostly because it was still a shocking sight to see Hazel swear.

“Can’t you just all go to sleep because… TODAY IT’S FRIGGIN SUNDAY” she shrieked, her eyes ready to murder.  
“Wait it is?” Frank asked “The why are we all here?”.

“Hell if I know” Hazel grumbled.

“Guys, I think we should take Hazel home because her swearing is making me very uncomfortable” Leo finally decided to speak.

“YOU SHUT UP” she screamed and attacked Leo who started shouting murderer over and over again while running to get as far away from her as possible.

“That’s it, I’m going to sleep” Will said.

“Yeah me too” Nico added “Mind giving me a ride”

“Sure, let me just grab my keys” 

It took a good 15 minutes for the others to notice the Nico and Will had left.

“Well, I think we should all go” Reyna yawned.

“Wait a second” Piper stopped them all from going any further “WHAT?!” Thalia shouted.

“Since when did Nico and Will got so friendly together”

“Huh, I don’t know” Percy said from the ground.

“Why are you on the ground?” 

“I just, you know, fell down. Not like someone pushed me or anything” he said while glaring at Thalia who was simply not giving any attention to him.  
That moment they heard a yelp coming from behind the truck, so they all went to investigate what was the source of the sound, that’s where they found Jason lying on the ground.

“See, I was not as bad as him” Percy smirked and started pocking him with a stick.

“Will you stop, Jason honey what’s wrong with you” Piper said sounding concerned.

“A cat attacked me” was his response.

“I think we should take him to the hospital” Frank said worriedly.

“Yeah we should, so who’s going to drive him there?”.

“Wait, where’s my car?” Percy shrieked “Will stole my car”.

“It’s okay Perce, we’ll use my car” Hazel tried to reassure him. She seemed calmer after drinking two cups of coffee.

“You idiots, he drove us here” Leo panicked, realization hit his eyes.

“Wait, he did?!”.

“Yes with the small bus we borrowed from Mrs Jackson”.

“And how the hell are we going to go home now?”. Frank clunged to Hazel's arm like a scared cat.

“Well I can always call Annabeth. Luckily for us she had to stay in and study for a test” Percy said, acting all hero-y.

After a few minutes of them watching him simply smiling at them and pointing at his phone they all started glaring at him. He then tried to call Annabeth but it seemed that the service was cut off or it was that “I’m out of battery”

“What cruel joke is this” Leo asked after seeing that he had forgotten his phone “Are we all going to die”.

“What are you talking about” Jason who finally decided to get up.

“We are all going to die, Will and Nico left with our bus and we can’t go home now, we’re stranded here”

“Are you all stupid or something? Wait, don’t answer. We’re five minutes’ walk away from Leo’s home; 10 minutes walk away from Percy’s home and 13 minutes walk away from our friggin’ college” Jason started yelling.

Ahh yeahs and we forgot could be heard for a whole minute, all of them, in exception of Jason who was simply fuming, sounding like a very bad choir. 

“We should all just crush at Leo’s house since it’s the closest”

“Yeah, this revenge thingy should be left for tomorrow” 

"Hey Hazel" Piper whispered "Don't you think that Will and Nico would make a very cute couple".

Hazel just shushed her but her eyes where twinkling with mischief, it made Piper wonder what was she up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that I hadn't posted for a while but I was on vacations with the family so that means no internet :/ Please leave a comment below to tell me what you thought of todays chapter ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter. And before anyone goes all Grammar-Nazi on me I would like to tell you that English is not my mother language and that i'm trying my best. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
